


這個世界都愛你

by kiirocean



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *zoro/sanji一個關於這個世界都愛你，但我最愛你的故事。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	這個世界都愛你

「那就是所謂的桃花期嗎?」娜美一隻手拖著臉撐在桌上有些漫不經心的朝今天不知道第幾次被纏住，自家船上那有著一頭漂亮金髮的廚師點了一下。

坐在旁邊靜靜地翻著書喝著茶的羅賓，抬起頭朝著航海士小姐的指向看了過去，看到眼前的場景後輕輕地笑了出聲，「真是受歡迎呢。」

「呦齁齁不知道那位小姐的內褲是什麼顏色的。」布魯克也順著指向看了過去，剛發表出評論就被娜美用拳頭狠狠的揍了一拳。

「剛才那個被踢飛的男生的內褲是粉紅色的喔。」一邊回答布魯克的話，路飛一邊伸長手拿了另一盤肉塞進了嘴裡。

聽見這段對話的吉貝爾嘆了口氣，「路飛，應該沒人想知道這件事。」

「粉紅色SUPER好看啊，還是我現在也換穿粉紅色的內褲好了。」聽見弗蘭奇雀躍的話，吉貝爾選擇無視掉這個話題，拿起茶喝了一口。

「山治真的很受歡迎，我今天就看到3個女生和5個男生要找他聊天。」喬巴跟著自家船長一樣嘴裡塞得滿滿的，只不過一個人嘴裡是肉一個鹿嘴裡是棉花糖。

「話說索隆呢。」烏索普吞下了嘴裡的食物，突然疑惑的發現剛剛還坐在旁邊的自家那個路癡劍士不知道去哪了。

「啊索隆在那邊。」

然後一聲巨響，剛剛還圍著山治講話的兩個男生被扔到外邊，而始作俑者世界第一大劍豪，海賊王船上的劍士，羅羅諾亞‧索隆拿著他心愛的劍，一臉不爽的站在他們船上那位迎來桃花期的廚師面前。

路飛成為海賊王後，他們繞行了世界一周最後回到了東海，因為照弗蘭奇的說法是就算是SUPER厲害我這個天才般的船匠建造的船，也是得適時的保養，才能飛天遁地在變化萬千的大海裡持續航行，於是他們決定讓桑尼號在一個地方休息一陣子，而船上幾個東海出生的人便各自先回了故鄉，最後相約在海上餐廳巴拉蒂。

至於為什麼聚集地是巴拉蒂呢，船長路飛是這麼說的「巴拉蒂的大叔做的菜可是跟山治一樣好吃，所以我們約在那吧。」

於是就有了現在的狀況，他們一行人到齊後，圍在一張桌子坐下，原本在歡笑嬉鬧著吃飯的時候，目睹了剛剛發生的事情。

而引發事情開端的山治，看著站在眼前的索隆正準備要像平常開口罵人，突然那個眼神兇惡的傢伙舉起手扶住他的臉，吻了上來，索隆熟練的用另外一隻手攬住他的腰把人拉得更近，輕輕地咬住廚師的下嘴唇，待人吃痛的張開嘴後，他把舌頭探了進去找到對方的與之糾纏著，正當他打算加深這個吻時，就被眼前的人用力的踢開。

「做什麼臭劍士。」

看著臉上一臉嫌棄但是耳根微微發紅的山治，索隆忍不住勾起嘴角，他只是往前再度走回那個人身邊握住對方的手，然後朝著剛剛被扔出去的那兩個人開口了。

「去告訴那些跟你一樣的混帳小子，海賊王船上的廚師，我是他的男人。」

說完後他看向自家夥伴一個個目瞪口呆沒來由地感到一點害羞，他朝夥伴們點點頭，「嘛就是這樣。」

整個空間變得鴉雀無聲，除了他們那個沒心沒肺笑著的船長和這艘海上餐廳的老闆。

「诶不錯嘛。」

「你這混帳小鬼在說什麼！」

然後事情又變得一團混亂，餐廳裡又回復成鬧哄哄的，山治一張臉通紅的抓著一樣臉也微微泛紅的索隆的逃出了餐廳，哲普一臉說不上是開心還是憤怒的跟船上其它廚師大呼小叫，路飛笑嘻嘻地拍著一臉震驚的烏索普還有呆愣住的喬巴的背，弗蘭奇拿著可樂硬要滿臉無奈地吉貝爾和他乾杯以慶祝這SUPER美好的新戀情，布魯克拿出小提琴興奮的拉著。

「這哪是什麼桃花期，根本是熱戀期。」娜美搖晃著杯子裡的酒，一臉不可置信地吐槽。

「真是幸福呢。」羅賓繼續翻著手裡的書，靜靜地笑了。

#

「你是瘋了是不是混帳綠藻頭！」

「你幹嘛好痛。」

來到暸望台後山治便把索隆甩在了地上，跌坐在地上的人有些哀怨地看著自家戀人，他看著那個人抱著頭說這樣以後還要怎麼面對美麗的女士們，突然有些來氣的一把抓住那個人白皙的手腕把人拉到自己的腿上坐著，然後他再度把臉湊向前吻了上去。

他用嘴把那個人的話語通通都堵住，用手扶著對方的頭不讓人逃跑，他喜歡在接吻的時候撥弄山治柔軟的頭髮，那個人會因為他一下一下撩撥而輕輕地顫抖，他像往常一樣用手攬住對方精瘦的腰身，這樣那個彆扭的傢伙就會像是回應一樣的環住自己的脖子，那種被佔有的感覺讓索隆會更加興奮。

突然山治用牙齒狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇一口，他推著索隆的肩膀讓兩人分了開來。

「混帳廚子你幹嘛！」

「我才想問你幹嘛呢！」

看著廚子因為接吻而發紅濕潤的雙眼，劍士感覺一股熱流往他的下腹集中，他再度往前湊了上去吻住那張準備開罵的嘴，手也開始不安分地解開對方的衣服扣子，他的手愛憐的愛撫著戀人的胸膛，有些惡趣味的指頭捏了捏對方的乳頭，引起對方的戰慄後更是肆無忌憚的開始解開對方的皮帶。

他想狠狠佔有眼前人，廚子漂亮柔軟的金髮，那雙如大海般碧藍透亮的眼睛，帶著薄繭的雙手，那總是把人踢得遠遠的雙腿，他的笑容、他的怒氣、他的溫柔、他的眼淚、他的呼吸，全部都不願意讓其他人觸碰。

像是要把人嵌進身體裡似的，索隆狂亂的親吻著山治的脖子肩膀胸膛，他在對方的身上咬出  
一個個齒痕，手也握住對方的性器挑逗般的搓揉著，他微微抬起頭看著廚子已經有些迷亂的眼神滿意的在對方的臉頰親了一口，接著再度吻住了對方，讓彼此的呼吸交融不分你我。

原本還推拒的山治最後也順著慾望吻了回去，他拉著索隆衣服的下襬，往上一拉便把衣服往旁邊一扔，他往後退了退看著索隆因為慾望而變的深沉的雙眼笑了出來，接著便把手伸進對方的褲子把那傢伙的性器掏了出來，有些挑釁的用手指按壓著前端。

索隆看著山治的笑容覺得有些發熱發昏，他讓兩人的性器相貼，牽著廚子修長白皙的手一起握住兩人早已經硬的滴水的性器開始套弄，一上一下逐漸掉進性慾的搖籃裡，他望著對方泛紅的臉，著迷的又親了一下。

隨著舒服的愛撫，兩人的呼吸變得淫糜混亂，索隆看著眼前人因為慾望而瞇起的眼，輕輕的嘆了口氣，接著他輕輕的在戀人的眼睛上印下一吻，「這個世界的人好像都愛上你了。」

聽見索隆的話，山治覺得有些荒唐的笑了出來，他低下頭吻住了對方的嘴把舌頭探進了對方的嘴裡給戀人一個扎扎實實的深吻，然後加快手上套弄的速度，最後倆人一同到達高潮。

山治有些疲倦的把頭靠在對方的肩膀上，撒嬌般的蹭了蹭對方，「所以你吃醋了？」

「嗯。」

「什麼啊綠藻頭，怎麼那麼可愛。」

山治用乾淨的那隻手抱住索隆的頭，溫柔的摸著，他喜歡對方那有些刺手的髮，更喜歡對方在一下下撫摸後整個身體會放鬆的靠在自己身上，他愛憐的在對方的頭頂親了一口，接著拉開距離，看著對方清澈無畏的眼神淡淡的笑了出聲，「現在全世界都知道我是你的了。」

索隆看著山治的爽朗笑容，也跟著笑了出來，看著那永遠清亮蔚藍的眼眸，他想這輩子他都會迷失在那片大海裡。

「我最愛你。」

「嗯我知道。」

山治笑嘻嘻的捧住那顆他最愛的綠藻頭胡亂的揉亂對方的頭髮，在索隆張嘴又要跟他鬥起來前，狠狠地貼上自己的嘴吻了過去。


End file.
